Aarkon with Heroes
Summary As the Betrayal of the Empire grows, Aarkon is left powerless, and is found out by the Heroes who take him in to join them. Secrets will be spilled. Characters * Mordecai * Rigby * Amethyst * Pearl * Garnet * Steven * Lapis * Parodiot * Homer * Darwin * Louise * Barnacco * Jul * Slade * Ruby (mentioned) * Sapphire (mentioned) *Aarkon (main apperance) *Raven *Starfire *Robin *Nicole Transcript (Episode starts with the Empire pointing energy swords at Aarkon) (Aarkon has fear in his eyes) (Jul kicks him in the stomach) (Aarkon wraps his arm around his stomach) ( Slade kicks him several times) (Barnacco finishes him off by stabbing him in the back, creating Aarkon to poof into his gem form) (Barnacco grabs the gem tightly) Barnacco: Pathetic. (Throws the gem as far as he could away from the interior) Bowser: Aarkon had failed us after he let some hero destroy Installation 15. (The title, Aarkon with Heroes shows up on the screen, then fades) (Scene changes to the moon barrier) Mordecai: We have to find out what Barnacco is up to. Rigby: Whatever it is-(clenches his right fist) it's something to do with this place. Homer: I hate that Barnacco guy. Calling me short and telling me I stayed in the base to long. (Clenches his fists) I mean, Barnacco is the traitor.(Amethyst gasps Homer's right fist) Mordecai: Well, we ended up using him like crap in the first place. Amethyst: Don't worry about it. (Homer sighs and unclenched his fists) (Suddenly, a gem stone falls on the floor) (the gem stone floats and starts glowing red, causing the gang to get into fighting position) (Aarkon finally reforms , wearing something similar to Homer and Amethyst's clothes)(However, as he reforms, Aarkon falls on his knees weak, still) (Aarkon raises his head up, causing Homer to twitch his right eye) Mordecai: You! Reval yourself! (Aarkon spots Homer) Aarkon: (tearful and joyful) Homer! (Aarkon runs towards Homer and pounces on him to hug him with all the strength he had) It's been years! Did you get reformed again? (Homer remains silent, twitching his right eye) Mordecai: Who are you? Aarkon: Aarkon. Ametyst: How do you know Homer? Aarkon: Me and Homer have a history with each other. Mordecai: Like how? Aarkon: That's a good question, Mordecai.(clears throat) It all started at Home world. (Flashback started) Aarkon: (Narracting) When we were raised together, Homer and I had spend a life time together as brothers. We played together, we have fun with each other, and best of all...we had donuts. Some years later, I was unfortunately separated from him. Homer was sent to Earth because of the population fearing that he may cause the dark side. (Flashback ends) Homer: Wait a minute, I actually remember you right now. But one question though, f I was suppose to be one of the Gems, could this mean that Bart is one of them? Aarkon: No. Bart: AWW!! Amethyst: Buy there is no...way Homer has a dark side... right? Aarkon: No... it:s true. Homer has some kind of prophecy he needs to for feel. I know he won't do it,but Slade would make him. Homer:Well, the Empire Lords are the true leaders of the Empire. Barranco, Bowser, King Pig, Jul, Warden, and Gek are one of the Empire Lords. Mordecai: If this Slade guy is going to give us problems, you must stay with us. Rigby: Yeah we don't mind. Aarkon: Well.... if Homer wants me around. Homer:(sighs) Sure. All: Yay! (Everyone but Homer runs with Aarkon to the Heroes Tower) Rigby: Welcome aboard A dude. Your a new addition to the team. Mordecai: Yay! We can get you out those rags and give you a cloak I use to wear. Aarkon: Does it fit? Mordecai: It will fit any user. Bart: Except Peter. (Everyone laughs) (Homer stares at them) (Scene changes to the rock tower) (Barrnaco emerges from the ground) Slade: The day has ended. You must give the message to him. Barranco: With this new power, I'll make sure of it. (Laughs as he zips around in the darkness) (Scene changes to Homer's room, asleep) (Suddenly, a noise is heard) (He raises up, and opens the door slightly as he ran in the hallway, only to be welcomed by Barrnaco) Barranco:Greetings human. (Homer consumes fire from his right hand and blasted Barranco in the chest) No need to defend yourself, I just want to give you a message. Homer: I don't want to hear it! (Fire blast him again, but Barranco took it like it was nothing.) Woah. Barranco: That's all you gotta say Homer Jay Death? (Homer charges at Barranco, but he takes Homer by the arm and threw him on the wall) (Homer recovers as he swivel fire towards Barranco who flies in the sky to dodge) (Barranco uses telekinesis to pick up certain objects, but Homer turns into a red bird, which is similar to one of Raven's powers from Teen Titans, but her's is black, to dodge each attack)(He transforms back into his original form once he was floating at the high point of the sky) (red auras surrounds Homer's hands as he picked up Slade and threw him onto a wall) (Homer's hands surrounds in red auras again as he blasted Barranco again) (Barranco however floats after that attack and flied towards Homer who flied to get away from Barranco) ((Barranco blasted fire towards Homer who dodges some of it, and blasted the rest) (as Homer reached a high point of the sky, (fire goes towards Homer with his eyes filled with fire, causing him to scream) Bowser: We've done it, we have defeated Homer! We are the next step of Forerunnner! Barranco: We are Empieral Lords and someday we will build a new age like how the Forerunners build. We, the Empire Lords, are the leaders and the holy leadership of the Empire. (Scene cut: Amethyst's room) (Amethyst hears the scream and wakes up automatically) Amethyst: Homer?! (The next day: Slade is gone, and Homer is laying on a soft surface unconscious levitating) Mordecai: He'll be okay, but it seems like he's in some sort of trance. Aarkon: He's healing himself. Rigby: What? Aarkon: Homer doesn't just have fire powers or flying ability or laser Eyes or summoning and using his weapon, he also can heal himself and others. Thel: The Empire Lords are like the new age of the Forerunner. And Barranco is one of them. Lapius: (to Amethyst)He'll be fine.' Amethyst: You!(points at Raven) Raven: What? Amethyst: Use that spell you always use ! Raven: (pondering)I could give it a try. Aarkon: It won't work. Just let Homer do his thing. Amethyst: Slowly healing himself?! Aarkon: Just let my brother do this! Trust me on this! Why are you even worrying this much about Homer?! Amethyst: I LIKE HIM! AND HE LIKES ME! Aarkon: You sure? Mordecai: Oh we all know they like eachother. Pearl: They even fused. Mordecai: The Empire are filled with glory obviously. Rigby: We have to stop them! Lapius: Who's ganna look after Homer? Amethyst and Aarkon: I WILL! NO I WILL! (Warden appears with many Empire forces) Warden: On the contrary, you wouldn't even dare take care of tthe yellowed collor human and try to prevent the Empire from having our Glory of Evil. However, if you wish to oppose us, the Empire Lords, you shall die. You will also pay for using one of us to rebel, then tried to murder him. So give up heroes, lr die by my hand. Mordecai: How is that going to be the problem. Warden: Well, this is for the example. (His face changes into an aiming targeting face, fired a laser at Mordecai, damaging him. Warden's face turns back to normal) You have your choice. Your attempts of firing on e will make the matters worse for you. It's your choice, give up or die. Aarkon: I'm doing this for my brother! (Flies towards Warden and zaps starbolts at him, to which he dodges) Warden: Why? Aarkon: Cause I love him! Warden: You let him leave Home World! Aarkon: He left on his own just to protect me from himself! (Homer's fingers twitched with no one's notice) (Amethyst summons his crystal whip and wraps it around Aarkon) Amethyst: Stop with the lecture Aarkon! (Throws Aarkon on the wall) Amethyst's whip grabbed a table and threw it towards Warden while his group faught the rest of the Heroes) (Amethyst kep whipping Warden until purple auras surrounds it and threw it at Warden, but Warden grabs it and it decendegraded) (Slade appears) Slade: Heroes. (Homer growls lowly as his heart rate speeds up a bit, again with no one's notice) Glad to see your faces again. Amethyst: Go away and leave Homer alone! He doesn't want anything to do with you! Aarkon: Amethyst, l got this! Slade: Actually, Homer would do what I say and I know he will. Aarkon: NO HE WOULDN'T! (Homer's heart rate beats faster than the speed of light) Homer: (weakly) Helorama Estol Markov.... (flames hit Warden and his group, but not Slade) (Homer regains consciencness as everyone looks at him) (Slade smirks at the sight) Warden: (Used his Forerunner powers to pull Homer then stops as he is floating) Slade is only our weapon, our apprentice. You shall not destroy him in all costs. (With Nicole, she is seen behind the dressor in Homer's room) Nicole: Okay, the Empire are obviously searching the house for a Forerunner artifact, if I stop them, I might get a chance. (Suddenly gets ambushed by 3 Sangheili Storm Zealots, one of the Zealots is choking Nicole) (Aarkon tries his best to free Homer Warden's grip, but fails ) Warden: It s see ems we have company. (Looks at an enj yr ed Nicole) (Nicole is seen having a black eye, she has her leftarm gone, her right leg is broen and her back got pparalyzed) Nicole: Damn, these emperials are tougher than I expected. (Coughs) Homer: Leave my friends out of this! Slade: Aw... my son wants to protect his friends. (Grabs Homer's arm) But you can't... can you? Warden: And now you shall see one of them about to die! (Sees a Promethean Knight aiming his Lightrifle a Nicole's head) Kill her iimmediately! Promethean Knight: (Speaking Promethean) (Translation: "Yes sir!") (Loads his Lightrifle and was about to kill Nicole) (Homer's eyes glows completely orange as his short brown hair blows in the wind. The whole place shook as lava came from his body. However, Slade strikes him with an invisible force) (Homer saw different visions going through his mind. Each were terrifying than the last) (Homer closed his eyes tighter, lava and rocks rising , causing Slade to let go of Homer, and the magic Warden used to make Homer float water off. However, Homer fell hardly on the ground) (Nichole was saved, thanks to the lava) Slade: How is this-(Falls to the lava) AHHHHH!!!!! (Warden stares at Slade's fall) Warden: You will pay for that! (He and his Empire forces retreated to their Forerunner portals, and as they did, the portals disappeared) Bart: You did it dad! (Homer doesn't say anything, but leaves everyone angrily and upset) Dad? Where are you going? (Episode Ends) Trivia * Aarkon and Homer have a history with each other. *First appearance of Aarkon. *It is revealed that Homer and Aarkon are brothers. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Hour long episodes Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United